


Empty Lioness II

by Vintage_Unicorn



Series: Empty Lioness [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute family relationship, Daddy Jaime, F/M, Kidnapping, Parental Love, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sequel, Torture, Twincest, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: The squeal to "Empty Lioness" following Cersei and Euron's daughter, Kaylee, as she grows up. Jaime and Cersei are desperately trying to protect their young daughter from her true father's abusive clutches."Cersei smiled, looking over to her daughter who threw back an enthusiastic smile.Jaime felt an uneasy change in Cersei’s posture. She dropped the spoon and she froze. Her breaths grew deep...Her body was trembling. He gently spun her around and looked into her eyes as she frantically avoided eye contact. He placed his left hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. He ran his fingers down her re-grown golden hair which extended down her back. 'He will never find us.' he whispered."





	1. Seven

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Salt spray powdered the seven year olds face, caking her hair with small white chips. She inhaled the aroma of the sea, the water that has kept her safe all her life. Legs dangling from the cliff face, the girl smiled as she watched birds dive for their prey beneath the waves.

“Kaylee!” Her father’s voice called out to her from behind. She replied without taking her eyes off the diving birds.  
“Coming father!” The smallest bird in the group suddenly emerged from the water, tightly gripping a fish in its beak. She smiled before jumping up and running into her father’s arms.

Jaime crouched and embraced his adopted daughter gently, running his hand down her braided brown hair. Euron’s hair. For all she knew, Jaime was her father by blood. She need not know of the past that brought her into this world.  
“Come and help your mother prepare our supper.” Jaime smiled, patting Kaylee on the back as he stood. Kaylee took off towards their stone hut – the cobbled walls welcoming her home. There was a small woven flag hanging on the inside of the door frame that Kaylee would always jump up and touch with her fingertips. A red flag with a golden lion in the centre. Home.

“Here, my love.” Cersei extended her hand to her daughter as Jaime crossed the threshold, “Cut up these vegetables for me.” She smiled. Kaylee stood up on a stool so that she could reach the bench and began to chop carrots into small discs. Jaime knew it was important to train their daughter to defend herself so he taught her how to skilfully uses blades and a bow while her mother taught her about the uses of poisons. Jaime pulled up behind Cersei and wrapped his arms around her torso before placing his chin on her shoulder. She turned and gave him a quick kiss as she continued to stir the broth.

“She did well today.” Jaime began.  
“I am glad.” Cersei replied stiffly. These days she was always on edge. She could never entirely relax.  
“She learnt to defend herself from a bigger foe. One that grabbed her from behind.”  
“Well done, beauty.” Cersei smiled, looking over to her daughter who threw back an enthusiastic smile.  
Jaime felt an uneasy change in Cersei’s posture. She dropped the spoon and she froze. Her breaths grew deep.  
“Kaylee, thank you for your help.” Jaime said. “Why don’t you go and check on the chickens?”  
“Okay, father.” Kaylee nodded and went outside once again.

“Cersei, it’s alright!” Jaime whispered.  
“No.” She hissed. Her body was trembling. He gently spun her around and looked into her eyes as she frantically avoided eye contact. He placed his left hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. He ran his fingers down her re-grown golden hair which extended down her back.  
“We are protecting her and preparing her for anything. He will never find us!”  
“You don’t know that!” Cersei pressed her hands into her brother’s chest. “He could be hunting us right now!”  
“Cersei, it has been seven years. He would have found us by now. He has most likely found a new great house to destroy.” Cersei nodded through the haze that circled her mind.

“Mother, are you alright?” Kaylee stood in the doorframe. Cersei felt anguish and fear when she looked at her daughter.  
“You mother is just very tired, pumpkin.” Jaime intervened. “Why don’t you and I finish up supper while mother rests?” Kaylee nodded and came inside to hug her parents. Kaylee closed her eyes, Jaime looked at his daughter and Cersei looked at her brother.  

 

>\--- SEVEN YEARS LATER ---<

“Tell me where you hid them?!” Euron Greyjoy growled. An old man now, his voice had begun to show it. However, his body’s strength endured from his prime. He had his niece pressed against the ground. Her body was bound and a damp cloth was roughly pushed against her face. One of Euron’s men poured water onto the cloth and Yara’s body began to thrash. They cloth was removed and Yara gasped for air. Euron held her bound arms as he repeated himself.  
“I said, where did you hide them?” Yara spat back at him.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Euron gave the signal and the waterboarding continued. Yara’s air was cut off and she began to inhale water through the cloth that was held against her face. She thrashed against the restraints but refused to give the Lannister’s up.  
“Tell me!” Euron threatened. “This can be worse for you!”  
“Go ahead!” Yara retorted, encouraging her torturer to continue. An audience of Ironborn watched as Balon’s daughter was drowned and then resuscitated. Drowned again, and then brought back for a second time.  
“You’re a fighter, niece!” Euron smiled, “But everyone submits to me in the end…”  


	2. Caught

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

“Happy name day, beautiful girl!” Cersei kissed Kaylee on the forehead and Jaime handed her a small wooden box with a strip of fabric tied around it. There was a small “14” carved on the lid of the box. Kaylee untied the ribbon and flipped the box open revealing a silver pendant. It was lion on the end of a chain.   
“It’s wonderful!” Kaylee exclaimed. “Thank you!” She embraced her parents and fastened the necklace around her neck.

Cersei turned her attention to the small crib that lay beside Kaylee’s bed. Isabel’s crib. Born three years ago, she was just beginning to form full sentences. She belonged to her and Jaime and shared their golden hair. Her older sister at first resented the new arrival, but now loved her baby sibling with all her heart.

>\------ 0 ------<

“Come now!” Euron pulled Yara from his utility boat. Her arms were bound behind her and the infamous leather collar sat tightly around her neck. Euron had been sure to gag her before they landed as not to worn the pray of his arrival. Nevertheless, he wanted his niece there to witness her own betrayal in action. He dragged her up the banks and towards the small cobblestone hut that sat perched on the cliff.

>\------ 0 ------<

The family had finished dressing and were preparing to go into Blacktyde’s main city to collect supplies for the month. Kaylee was admiring her new gift in the mirror when she heard her mother cry out.   
“Jaime! Jaime, no! No!” Kaylee heard cluttering in the kitchen and raced in to find her mother pulling a sword from the top cupboard. “Kaylee put your armor on now!” Cersei screamed. Jaime came running into the house.   
“We have to run, it’s our only chance!” Jaime yelled, scooping up Isabel from her play space on the floor, her toys dropping out of her tiny hands.   
“Ada?!” Isabel cried.

>\------ 0 ------<

Yara could see three figures sprinting down the hill away from the house. Euron threw her down and ran in pursuit of the Lannister family. Yara landed face down in the grass but was soon heaved off the ground by another Ironborn who shoved her into a jog to catch up to her uncle.

When they rounded the hill Euron had hold of Cersei’s eldest daughter by the scruff of her leather armor. Jaime was pinned down by four men and Cersei was standing in the centre, sword extended and crying hysterically her baby in her arms.   
“What’s this now? Another one?” Euron gestured to the child sitting on Cersei’s hip.  
“Let go of my daughter!” She screamed.   
“Don’t forget, Cersei, she is mine also.” Euron grumbled.   
“No! You’re a monster! You could never be a father.” Cersei spat.

Jaime peered up at Yara and was filled with hatred. She must have given way their location.   
“You whore!” Cersei spat, “You swore to protect us!” Yara sunk to her knees coughing on her gag. It was only then that Jaime noticed that she was missing her right eye, and there was a deep fresh cut leading down threw her left eyebrow. Euron had threatened to blind her. He knew truly that Yara would not have given them up for less. She would have fought and fought if it meant keeping them safe. But everyone has a limit, even himself.

Yara tried to say she was sorry but the words were muffled.  
“This one was kind enough to tell me where you three have been hiding out for the past fourteen years, but I see there has been a new addition to the family.” He strutted over and pulled Yara’s head backwards. He held Kaylee tightly with his other hand. “My niece is loyal. No matter how hard she tries, she always ends up back with me.” Kaylee used this as her opportunity. She pulled her dagger from her ankle sheath and drove it into Euron’s arm, forcing him to let go of her clothing. She ran straight to her mother, who wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. Euron pulled Kaylee’s dagger from his arm and slotted it into his own belt.  
“Leave us be, Euron!” Cersei cried. “Haven’t you had enough fun already?” Euron shrugged.   
“Old habits die hard – Bring her to me”

Euron’s men moved in to grab Cersei. Isabel was pulled from her arms. She managed to stab two of them before the sword was wrestled from her grip. Her arms were twisted behind her and she was dragged over to Euron. The monster that had tortured her all those years ago. He took hold of her face and brought her in for a long, rough kiss.   
“Mother!” Kaylee cried out as she struggled against the three men that held her. Two where gripping her arms while a third held her legs off the ground to stop her from trying to run. Euron stroked his hand down Cersei’s back, catching her greying hair between his fingers.   
“Look at us…” He said. “Load them onto the Silence!” Euron ordered, dropping Cersei back into the hands of his men. He took Isabel into his huge arms as she cried out for her mother. We laughed proudly as he led his new prisoners back to his vessel.


	3. Below

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

Euron had somehow clung to the throne for fourteen years. Daenerys had tried to seize it many times, but when Euron’s army killed one of her dragons she stopped her attacks and fled back to Dragonstone to morn. His pirating ways had not left him. His hand of the King performed all of the royal duties as he pillaged on the sea. He had never stopped looking for Cersei. Ever since she slipped through his fingers in that muddy forest he had never given up. But he had never expected the Lannister’s to be hiding in his own domain, on one of _his_ Iron Islands.

He had stumbled upon Yara as she was travelling North in search of her brother. She was commanding a ship of Ironborn rebels when the silence smashed into their vessel. She had fought well, but he was bigger, stronger than she was. Even when she had regained all the muscle she had lost while in his captivity, she still screamed as his fingers closed around her throat.

>\------ 0 ------<

Jaime was locked below deck, bound up in a cage. Kaylee was chained up in a cage beside him. Yara’s arms were cuffed above her head, attached to the roof. She swayed back and forth with the movement of the ship. They could hear the low rumble of Euron’s voice on the deck above.

“Cersei, my dear…” He had her kneeling before him. The only thing binding her was the paralysing fear of what the future could hold. Isabel was silent in Euron’s arms. “You would not believe how many times I imagined what this encounter would hold for the both of us.” He paced over to her, lifting her chin with a single finger. “I have to say I am surprised. Didn’t think your brother could get it up!” He bounced Isabel on his hip, referring to her father. “I am proud…” he said directly to the child, “to be your new father!”   
“No.” Cersei said. “She’s Jaime’s. She will never be yours!” She spat.   
“I don’t think you understand the nature of your situation.” Euron said back, raising his hand before striking Cersei across the face, sending her to the ground. Isabel began to cry. Turning away from Cersei, Euron comforted her.   
“Now, child. Do not cry for her - She is weak. I only look after the strongest soldiers, and that is what I will train you to be. My precious lion cub.”   
“Isabel…” Cersei wept from her place on the ground.   
“Mamma!” Isabel called out, reaching for her mother.   
“Look away now, cub. Your mother needs some time to think about some things. Like how she will behave in the future…” Euron moved Isabel out of sight as Cersei was dragged down into the brig. Kicking and screaming she was thrown into the last cage. Her wrists were locked into shackles that kept her on the far side of the cage, away from her family.   
“Fuckers! How dare you! Don’t hurt my baby!” She was fierce.

Suddenly, she began to panic, fully realising that Euron was alone with her precious baby. She screamed in disbelief, refusing to believe that she was her husband’s prisoner once again. She thrashed against her bonds as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
“Cersei, please!” Jaime tried to comfort his sister, “Try to conserve your energy…” Cersei shot him a wicked look.   
“He has our child, Jaime!” She screamed. She moaned and cried as she sunk back against the wall. She was suddenly silenced when Euron’s voice boomed through the cabin.   
“Bring me the girl!”

“Mamma!” Kaylee cried. Ironborn men moved in and removed the young woman from the cage. “Papa!”   
“Be strong, Kaylee!” Jaime called out as Cersei sobbed in the corner. The men dragged her above deck, but she had fallen silent, desperately trying to not show fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to update!


	4. Carving

_ \ | / _  
..….:< ~ 0 ~ >:……

“Come here, girl!” Euron’s voice boomed. Kaylee stood frozen as he passed her younger sister to one of his crew. “I said come here. I don’t like to repeat myself.” Kaylee took a few steps closer. Euron pointed a finger at the ground in front of him, to where he wanted her. Unwillingly, she made her way over to him. “That’s better.” He gritted his teeth. “Let’s have a look at you…” He gently took hold of her chin and moved her head from left to right. No scars – yet. He lifted a strand of hair from her head and plucked it from her scalp.   
“Dark hair, like my niece.” There was a pause. “Like mine.” Kaylee was silent. “All these years you must have suspected something, girl?” he grabbed Kaylee’s upper arms, keeping her in place as he spoke to her. “You are my daughter, little Kaylee – By blood.”   
“That’s not possible…” Kaylee spat. Euron moved to whisper in her ear.   
“I fucked your mother. Raped her.” Euron hissed.   
“But Jaime…” Kaylee interrupted.   
“I watched her belly swell. I watched the fire grow and extinguish inside her.” Kaylee turned her face away, tears brewing in her eyes as she stared at Isabel in the arms of an Ironborn.   
“You’re fourteen now. Old enough to be married.” Euron jested. “But first you need to learn your place. Learn who you belong to. Do you know who that is, cub?” Kaylee shot him a fiery look, exactly like her mother.   
“I belong to no one!” She yelled, she knew Jaime would hear her below deck. She wanted to make him proud.   
“No, cub.” Euron huffed, “You belong to me.” He signalled to his men and they moved in to grab the teenager. He stepped back and watched as they pulled her shirt over her head leaving her torso bare except for the wrapping used to secure her breasts. They pulled her over to a mast and extended her arms around it. They tightly tied her wrists with rope and bound her to the mast.   
“Let me go!” Kaylee screamed, trying to turn her head to see Euron. When she was secure the men moved away leaving Euron staring at his squirming daughter, thinking about what he was about to do to her. Her back was exposed to him.   
“You belong to me, little cub. I want everyone to know that.” He moved closer to her and drew his knife from his belt.   
“Mother!” She screamed, “Sir, please stop!”   
“She has manners!” Euron exclaimed. “You’ll need those later.”

Euron began to cut into the girl’s back, slicing and dragging his blade across her ivory skin. Within the space between her shoulder blades and her neck he was began to carve out an image. Kaylee’s pained screams echoed across the water. Her helpless begging found its way below deck.

Jaime kicked the wall and thrashed in his chains.   
“What is he doing to my child?” He grunted. “She’s only fourteen… he wouldn’t…?” He looked to Yara for reassurance, but she purposefully avoided his gaze.

Pain writhed though Kaylee’s whole body. Her legs gave way, leaving her pressed against the mast. Blood was gushing down her back and onto her trousers, down her legs. Salty tears coated her face and she could only let out pain filled breaths.

Euron gave her a gentle kiss on the back of her head before grabbing a bucket of cold salt water and pouring it over his daughter. She screamed in agony as the water washed the blood away and the salt infiltrated her wounds. Revealed by the water, was a carving of a kraken stretching its body across the girls upper back. Each breath she drew made the creature look alive and moving.

“Like I said, daughter…” Euron rose his voice, “You belong to me!”


End file.
